The Dragon's Den
by spacemonkey206
Summary: "You can be rather intimidating. Downright scary at times." He slurred leaning closer to me. "I think it's hot." Scorpius/Rose Strong T rating. R&R.


**The Dragon's Den**

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own.

**AN: Hey so this is just something random that popped into my head. I'm not so sure how good it is, it's completely different then anything I've written before. Anyways, let me know what you think whether it's good or god awful I'd appreciated the feedback either way. **

If you had told me a week ago that I would be sitting at a pub on a Friday night discussing my romantic life, or rather, lack thereof with none other then Scorpius Malfoy, I would have insisted that you get examined at St. Mungo's because you clearly had gone nutters. Yet here I am sitting at the Dragon's Den, a small pub between the Ministry where I am interning as a Code Breaker and the aforementioned St. Mungo's where his is training to become a healer. This wasn't the first time that we had encountered each other here, in fact these little run ins had become a sort of weekly occuarnce, though before tonight we had never actually had a drink together.

When we were at Hogwarts together we hadn't hated each other, but we hadn't been best friends either. In fact, we were just completely indifferent to the others existence, yet we worked seamlessly together in our seventh year as one of the best heads teams the school had ever seen. Al always thought that the pair of us had the potential to become great friends, but the two of us ran in different circles. He was the Gryffindor golden boy focused on proving to not only his house but the rest of the school that he was not his father or his grandfather, that he belonged in Gryffindor. Then there was me, a Slytherin princess with a thirst to prove myself from the rest of my family, ambitious and cunning to the core, fighting my way to the top by any means necessary.

I know what you're thinking. Rose Weasley, daughter of two thirds of the golden trio, niece of the chosen one in Slytherin. My father almost had a heart attack when I told him, my mother was a little surprised and Uncle Harry just smiled, almost as if he'd expected it. James and Fred continually tore the Mickey out of me for it, and still do to this day.

Scropius gestured to the bar tender to pour us each another glass of fire whiskey. I lifted the glass to my lips and sighed as the liquid slid down my throat. I had lost track of the number of drinks we'd had though judging by my slightly blurred vision, it was probably a fair few. "I don't understand it. I mean you're a man, now answer me this." I slurred to the blonde across from me. "Am I hideously unattractive?" Scropius blinked at me.

"Who the bloody hell told you that?" He responded, his speech just as slurred as mine.

"Well no one ever told me per… per…say" I managed to get out. "I just can't think of another explanation as to why guys just seem to flock away from me."

"Well I can definitely tell you it's not because you're not attractive Rosie, you're gorgeous." I laughed. He was definitely at least as drunk as I was.

"Well thank you Scorpius. I do believe that you just paid me a compliment. But if you're so smart then pray tell, why don't I have a boyfriend?" Scorpius just studied me for a moment, taking a sip of his drink.

"You can be rather intimidating. Downright scary at times." He slurred leaning closer to me. "I think it's hot."

I snapped my head towards him catching his gaze, locking my hazel eyes with his grey-blue ones and then my lips were on his. I can't be sure who actually initiated the kiss but Merlin knows that I never wanted it to end. He put his glass down and laced his fingers through my hair as we continued to kiss roughly, our tongues battling for dominance. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close to me as the bar stools allowed. His mouth left mine as he sprinkled soft kisses across my jaw and then it hit me that we were still in a bar. "Scorp?" I questioned as his lips found mine again and I had to pull back reluctantly and he gave me a confused look. I grabbed his hand, places some gallions on the bar and dragged him out of the bar.

I awoke on Saturday morning with a splitting headache and a warm body curled around my own. The previous night had been a blur. I remembered sitting at the bar with Scorpius, and kissing Scorpius, and judging by the very naked Scorpius that was currently lying in my bed, a hell of a lot more then kissing. I scooted towards the side of the bed, with the plans of searching for my clothes. "Where do you think you're going." He mumbled, still half asleep. "You're warm." He pulled me closer to his well muscled chest.

"Scorp? What the hell happened last night?" His eyes flew open at the sound of my voice, as if he just realized who it was in the bed with him.

"R-Rose?" He stuttered. I rolled over and met his eyes.

"The one and only. So I'm guessing you don't really remember last night either?" He shook his head. "Right so um…" I was at a complete loss for words. I once again scooted towards the edge of the bed looking around trying to spot my clothes, but they were nowhere in sight. I stood up, picking up a throw blanket from the floor and wrapped it around myself. Scorpius followed suit, putting on his discarded boxers.

"So…" He raked his hand through his already very messy hair. "This is-"

"Awkward." I finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah, I mean I never envisioned it happening this way." He said and I snapped my head around to face him.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You've envisioned this?" Scorpius blushed a deep red that could rival any Weasley.

"Um…"

"Merlin's beard Scorpius! How long?" I demanded and Scorpius shrunk back a bit.

"Since sixth year." He said quickly.

"Sixth year? Three bloody years? Merlin Scorp why didn't you just say something?"

"Because you are Rose Weasley. You're beautiful, brilliant, you're bloody perfect and can be downright scary sometimes. Al-"

"Al knew about this?" Scorpius shrunk back a bit and nodded.

"He told me to grow a pair and tell you, but I was afraid that you would just laugh at me or something of the sort I mean half of Slytherin was afraid of you." I just looked at the blonde who stood in front of me clad in nothing but his boxer shorts looking terrified out of his mind. I took a few steps towards him and he inhaled sharply.

"So…" I walked my fingers up his bare chest causing him to shiver. I had always found him attractive but I had never really considered him in a romantic sense. "How exactly did you envision this?" I asked him. His eyes met mine and I smirked at him.

"Well for starters, there was no fire whiskey involved and I would have remembered the evening." He stated grabbing the front of the blanket that was currently covering me. He leaned towards me and spread feather light kisses across my jaw and down my neck to where the blanket sat. He circled around behind me moving my hair aside and kissing the back of my neck, sending chills up my spine. His hands began kneading my shoulders. "I envisioned it going a little something like this." He whispered in my ear. The next thing in knew the blanket lay forgotten along with his boxers on the floor as he proceeded to show me exactly how he'd envisioned it.

The next time that I awoke I was alone in the bed. I threw the sheets off of myself and picked up a large t-shirt that way carelessly lying on top of my dresser before making my way out into the kitchen where I was greeted with a sight that I would never forget. In the middle of my kitchen stood Scorpius Malfoy clad in his boxers and my pink apron (a gift from Lily) trying to figure out exactly how my stove works. I let out a small chuckle and he turned to face me giving me an odd smile. "Morning, love. I was trying to make you breakfast, but I don't understand these Muggle contraptions." He said and I laughed reaching into a cupboard and pulling down a couple bowls and a box of cereal and he smiled at me sheepishly. We sat down at my table and ate our cereal in a comfortable silence. For some reason, it didn't seem awkward this time, in fact it seemed almost normal. I looked over at him and smiled softly as he placed his hand on top of mine giving it a gentle squeeze. I had no idea where this was going to lead, but I couldn't wait to find out.


End file.
